1. Field
The disclosure relates generally to electronic article surveillance, and more particularly to electronic article surveillance systems using RFID tags.
2. Description of the Related Art
Loss prevention often focuses on perimeter or exit solutions designed to detect attempts to remove items from a store that have not been processed through a point of sale (“POS”) station. These solutions are collectively known as Electronic Article Surveillance (“EAS”). EAS systems can be used to detect tagged items as they pass through an interrogation field, such as an exit or corralled area within a store.